A Flamebird and Amazon
by Mike Uzumaki-Halliwell
Summary: What if a new member joined up with Young Justice, Zatanna Sidekick? A new member with a few tricks up his sleeve, and a tragic and sad past? Set in season two, but will eventually develop it's own timeline. Rated T, for possible language. OC X Wonder Girl. SuperMartain,
1. Profile

Name: Mick DeLauro

Age: 15

Mentor: Zatanna

Hero Name: Flamebird

Powers:

**Tele-Empathy:** Mick can feel other people's emotions. Mick can implant emotional states into others' minds. Unlike similar Empathy, his power seems to work even over vast distances, as he can communicate with others in a distance of ten miles. Also, by honing onto their feelings, Mick can pick up sights and images.

**Enter Consciousness: **He is able to enter another's mind or dreams to speak with the person or even combat them.

**Tele-Empathic Manipulation:** Mick can manipulate other people's minds, achieving a variety of effects.

**Mind Control:** He can control the thoughts and actions of others by placing Empathic imprints in their minds.

**Empathic Illusions:** Mick is able to focus this power to allow him to draw on people's emotions in order to make them see illusions or to make them believe they are physically impaired (being choked, blinded, etc.). Mick can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around him. This can go far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible).

**Induce Pain:** Mick can Psionically induce pain in others via Psionic Bolts.

**Inspire/Negate Emotion:** Mick can inspire sensations and feelings in others, He can also deaden the emotions of others, such as negating pain within the mind of others.

**Empathic Link:** He can form a mental link with people and he can feel their emotional states, emotions, and feelings.

**Empathic Premonition:** Mick can receive feelings about past, present or future events.

**Psychic Reflection:** The ability to reflect emotions and/or memories back onto a person or onto another being To the point of incapacitation or even death.

**Psionic Bolts: **He can focus his mental power into a Psionic Bolts, and use them as an offensive weapon to render opponents unconscious or to erase memories. He has also used this power to implants thoughts and actions into other people simply as an extension of his powers.

**Psychic Liberation:** Mick can also use his Psionic Bolts to set others free of mental control.

**Transviction: **The perceived ability of Flight/Leviatation through the use of psychic thought and projection. (Developing)

**Spell Casting:** The ability to perform supernatural spells that affect the natural world. This in contrast to the others is not a psionic ability derived from his Meta Gene, but a capacity that Mick inherited from his grandmother who was a witch.

**Mediumship:** Mick can perceive necroplasmic residue left behind by the death of living beings and see them as ghost-like substances. Also he can communicate with them and let them speak through his body. This in contrast to the others is not a psionic ability derived from his Meta Gene, but a capacity that Mick inherited from his mother who was a medium.

Skills:

**Skilled hand-to-hand combatant:** Mick received extensive hand-to-hand combat training. This is because Zatanna made him take self-defense classes. This is also being built up by Superboy.

**Agillty:** Defined as moving quickly and easily from one motion to another. He acquired this skill through intense combat training, which was later enhanced because of his Transviction power.

Appearance: African American, Brown eyes, Black hair, and well built.

Superhero Costume: Red shirt with yellow bird, yellow paints, red boots, yellow mask, and yellow cap with a hood.

Personality: Mick is described as "bubbly and goofy" but "also warm, edgy and witty." It's been revealed that due to being an orphan, Mick has spent most of his life without much stability. As such he has developed a thick-skin, rarely trusting people, particularly those in authority. He often uses humor and sarcasm to distract and distance himself from situations and people that make him uncomfortable, or simply to lighten the mood during particularly stressful situations. Still, regardless of how protective he is of himself, Mick often sees the best in other people, such as with Aqualad.

Mick can also become extremely loyal to those who earn his trust, in particular the Team. Soon after joining, he grew to appreciate each member of the team, and would do anything and everything in his power to help and protect them. However, should someone ever betray him or his friends, that trust is gone.

Love Interest: Wonder Girl

Race: Homo Magi


	2. Greetings and Hexs

**I hope you like it. This is my first Young Justice story and I was inspired by Mckenna Tennyson-Harper 12, check out her fanfiction ****their the best. Here the Character Sheet when I first thought of the story.**

** **_Michael DeLauro (aka Flamebird): He is a telempath who can communicate his own feelings - and receive the feelings of others around him. Michael can'not read thoughts, but he can sense in great detail an emotional state of mind - and learn an awful lot about another person from it. When these gifts combined with his hate of secrets, trouble is a double guarantee. His one weakness... Wonder Girl._****

****_Let The Story Begin._****

* * *

><p><strong>New York City<strong>

**January 1 12:00 PM**

"Mick, remember your new year resolution from last year." Zatanna asked me

"Yah, to join the team." I asked her with a questioning look.

"Well, it coming true."

"Yes! Think you!" I yelled as I hugged her with all my strength."

"Mick...Can't...Breath." she gasped out.

"Sorry." I quickly apologized. "So when do I get to join them?"

"Today."

"All right lets go."

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice<strong>

****January** 1 12:35 PM**

Recognized: Zatanna A-O-3

"Zatanna, what you doing here?" Asked Superboy as everyone else crowed around her.

"Just here to introduces my protege, Mick." She said as she typed in a new code.

Recognized: Flamebird B-23

I walked out of the Zeta-Tube and smiled proudly.

"Nice to meet you I'm." Wonder Girl flew right over Blue Beetle. "Cassie, I'm Cassie his Jaime, Conner, Megan, Garfield, Mal, Karen, La'gaan, Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Mick." I said kinda flustered.

"So are you joining the team?" She asked

"Yes." I said

"What are your powers?" Asked Robin

"Well magic but am also a telempath."

"Never heard of that." The green one, Beast Boy I could sense everyone was confused about my powers.

"It means I can sense and manipulate the way others feel, think and react by planting powerful emotional suggestions in the subject's deep unconscious and transviction."

"What that, don't you have powers with regular names." Said Beast Boy

"How about I just show you." I said as I raised my arms and levitated up in the air. "This is transviction, the power to levitate using psychic thought and projection." I said as I gently hovered down.

"All right, Beast Boy, Wonder Girl, and Robin give Flamebird a tour of the cave."

"Yeah, sure, come on, we'll show you around." said Robin.

"Come on," we'll show you around the joint." said Beast Boy.

"Well, this is the kitchen," said Beast Boy, upon reaching a large room. There were a few stoves, a large fridge, and a fancy looking sink. There was an adjacent living room sort of area, with a large T.V.

Moving on from the kitchen, Beast Boy led the group into a large room, filled to the brim with exercise equipment. I saw pull-up bars, dumbbells, a few benches, elliptical machines, and treadmills, just to name a few.

"This place is loaded. Who funds this, Bruce Wayne." I said as I sensed uneasiness from Robin. Maybe I'm on to something with Bruce Wayne.

"It's free to use whenever you like. There's a locker room through that door," Robin said as he pointed to large, metal double doors at the opposite end of the workout room. "Through there you can get to the showers on one end, and the pool on the other."

"You guys have a pool, Nice." A few members of the team smiled, and the tour progressed. There were a few other, like the medical wing.

"I have a little medical training." I told them

"Trust me we could use a medical expert on the team since not all of us are Invunrablity." Said Robin staring at Wonder Girl with little Jealously."

Finally the trophy room, mostly for Beast Boy. The tour concluded with them returning to the Mission Room.

"Well that about it." Said Robin

"I think we should New York so I can pay you all back." I said

"But Nightwing said to just explore the cave and Mick is not even wearing regular clothes." Robin protested

"Emit ot yrt tuo eht wen kool!" I blurted out as black-blue smoke warped around me and transformed my costume into a red shirt with a black leather jacket, black jeans, and black steel toe boots.

"Well now were good." Wonder Girl said as she, Beast Boy, and I ran to the zeta tube.

"Fine, but if we get in trouble I'm blaming you."

* * *

><p><strong>New York City<strong>

****January** 1 13:13 PM**

"Guy's I can't go, I have green fur." Said Garfeld. He was so depressed but luckily I had a solution.

"Esiugsid eht neerg ruf dna sliat, ekam mih kool lamron." I said as a blue light covered Garfield and his skin turned tan, blonde hair, and no tail.

"Thinks, Mick."

"No problem Gar."

"So what villain do you fight here anyway? Cassie asked me.

"Mostly demon's and they don't like the spotlight to much, so that why you don't see us on the news much."

"Kinda like Gotham." Stated Robin

"Kinda, but what do we call you out here."

"Just call me Rob."

"Why don't you just tell us your name?" Asked Cassie

"Batman's rule not mine."

"What do you do for fun in this town." Gar asked me

"We could go see a movie." I suggested

"What should we see?" Robin asked us.

"We'll the most popular thing in theaters is." I took out my phone and checked the rating."Naruto the Last."

"Oh, I want see that!" Gar squealed in excitement.

"Cassie, Rob what about you to."

"Well I have heard it's pretty good so why not." Cassie commented

"I don't know."

"Come on Rob it about ninja's." I noted

"Beside your out voted anyway." Cassie smirked

"Fine but if I don't like it then you have to let me decided what we do next."

"Fine, let's go." I said as we went to the nearest movie theater.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice<strong>

****January** 1 13:20 **

**Third-Person**

"So Z, what's Famebird's story." Nightwing asked

"Well his a orphan. When he was younger he was bounced around from foster family to foster family."

"That's so sad." Miss Martian commented

"Ya and I found him in ally about to be assaulted by some guy who I beat up. I sensed his powerful magical aura when I was near and and took him in, cleaned him up, and his been with me since then."

"So his a Homo Magi like you?" Nightwing asked

"Yes and no. His half Homo Magi and half Meta-Human."

"Has that ever happened before."

"Well it's possible."

"So Mick DeLauro isn't even his real name."

"Nope, just the name he gave himself."

"I think I know enough for now and Z well look out for him."

"Thinks Dick."

* * *

><p><strong> New York City<strong>

****January** 1 15:30**

"That movie was amazing!" Yelled Gar

"Ya and the love between Naruto and Hinata. I hope I find that kind of love." Said Cassie

"The ninja's were so unrealistic. Ninja's don't have powers." Robin commented

"It a movie Rob."

"Don't mind him Mick, his just jealous he can't use chakra." Said Cassie

"I am not."

Suddenly an alarm sounding from slightly off in the distance, and people screaming. In an in a instant we were quickly running to where the alarm was coming from, and found a mass of people fleeing a Julwary Store, with a small fire growing in one of the windows. Robin grabbed a fleeing bank clerk by the arm.

"What's going on in there?" Asked Robin. He stammered out an answer.

"Th-there was some c-crazy p-pink haired girl, she d-demanded a some magical red gem we just got in." he managed.

All eyes fell on Me, the resident expert on the villains of New York.

"Sounds like Jinx."

"Who?" Gar asked me

"She a witch with the power of Probability Control, or manipulation over luck or sometimes bad luck, in Jinx's case-bad luck."

"Sound's like bad news." Cassie said

"She is."

"Egnahc sehtolc otni ruo smrofinu!" I blurted out as black-blue smoke warped around all of us and transformed our clothes into our costumes.

"Let go team." I said as we went into the store and saw Jinx with her light gray skin, Her hair was shaped like a horseshoe, sticking out just a little bit at the tips. Her hair color pink and her match her hair color, with pupils shaped like a cat's. Her outfit consisted of black long sleeved dress with a violet centered bands. The bottom of her dress is cut like a witch's. She also has violet and black striped leggings under her dress. Her shoes are black boots with violet soles. She also has a black collar with a violet charm on it.

"My, my Flamebird did you come to see little old me and you brought friends." Jinx said

"Yes I came to put you right back in prison were you belong." I told here.

"Are cheating me with that dump blonde!?" She screamed

"You did not call dump. Bring it own witch!" Wonder Girl screamed as she charged straight sat Jinx.

Jinx throw a hex orb at her which Wonder Girl blocked with bracelets but was eletricted.

"Wonder Girl!" I screamed

Beast Boy shape-shifted into a Gorilla and leaped at but Jinx snapped her fingers and he was morphed into a Rat. Jinx then slapped him into the wall.

"Is that all you got." She taunted as she fired a hex blast at me and Robin but I levitated up and stuck to the wall and Robin ducked and throw 3 birdrangs at her but she snapped her fingers and they fell. She fired another hex blast at me but I levitated down then did what I liked to call levitation acrobatics as I flipped using transviction.

"Don't you have any powers that you can use to stop here." Rob asked

"One but I don't like to use it much."

"Well use it now because we're getting creamed." Said Robin as he was blasted with a hex blasting him in wall.

I looked around and saw Wonder Girl being electrocuted. I formed formed a empathetic link between Wonder Girl and Jinx making them feel the same thing. Jinx started screaming like Wonder Girl. The electricity stopped shocking Wonder Girl and I levitated up and kicked Jinx into the wall.

"Think's Flamebird." Said Wonder Girl as she recovered from being electrocuted

"Guys look at the time." Said Robin as he checked his watch.

"2:00! We have training with Superboy!" Said Beast Boy

"We have to go! You know how Superboy gets when were late!" Yelled Robin in panic as they all ran out of the store to nearest zeta tube.

"Can't we at least smile for the camaras." I said as I ran after them

* * *

><p><strong>The best part of my story is I am accepting 6 oc's for this story and may get their own story. They will be teen meta-human experimented on by the Reach. Three males and Three females. One male will date Raven and one female will date Robin. PM Only<strong>

** Name:**

**Age (Has to be at 16 or younger):**

**Mentor:**

**Hero Name:**

**Powers/skills:**

**Appearance:**

**Superhero Costume:**

**Back Story:**

**Family:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Love Interest: **

**Civilian Clothes:**


	3. Happy New Year

**Merry Christmas Everyone and Happy New Years.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice<strong>

**January 1 6:00 PM**

"Sorry were late!" Robin said.

"It's fine." Everyone minus me were stunned that Superboy said that but I sensed something else to. "Now what not fine is that you all went to New York City without permission and fought a super-villain without permission or supervision!"

"We're sorry Superboy." We all said in union

"It's fine at least your all safe and sound. Now lets get training started shall we. Today were going to do battles. Wonder Girl I want you against Beast Boy and Robin against Flamebird, now begin."

Robin reacted first by throwing bird-a-rangs at me but I quickly flipped using levitation and fired a psionic bolt at him which he ducked out of the way of and ran straight at me with Bo-staff in hand. I fired several psionic bolts which Robin deflected with his staff. I cast an illusion of fog on him and gave him a groin kick and then dropped to my hands and brought my leg across and swept him of his feet.

"How? I lost to new guys." Robin said out load in shock

"Don't fell bad. You just underestimated me because I'm new." I said I reached down and gave him a helping hand.

"Sorry were going to have to cut practice short, mission." Said Nightwing as he Miss Martain, Bumblebee, and Blue Beetle walked in. We all gathered around Nightwing as he brought up a picture of Clayface. "Clayface has escaped from Arakam and is currently in the sewers I want Superboy to lead the mission and take Miss Martian, Beast Boy, Bumblebee, and Blue Beetle." Nightwing ordered as the team zeta to Gotham.

"What do you want us to do?" Asked Wonder Girl

"I want you and Flamebird to interrogate Jinx."

"How come, she just wanted to steal some jewelry." I told him

"That gem holds great magical powers and could be used to steal the powers of every magical hero, at least that what Zatanna told me."

"That is big for Jinx's."

"My point. Go and see if you can get a echo of of her."

"Right." I said as me and Wonder Girl zeta to New York.

* * *

><p><strong>New York<strong>

**January 1 6:30 PM**

"Flamebird!" Jinx Said. "Wonder *****!"

Wonder Girl was about punch Jinx in the face before I got in front.

"We're here to interrogate her not beat her into a bloody pulp." I Reminded her

"Are you sure we can't do both." Wonder Girl said cracking her knuckles.

"I'm sure. Jinx were you working with someone."

"No."

"Your lying and telling the truth at the same time." I could sense waves of fear rolling off of her. I honed onto the fear and saw a image of a young man who was extremely pale and had platinum blond hair. He turned around and his eyes turned from forest green to sun yellow and fangs emerged as he opened his mouth.

"Vampire." I said

"What?" Wonder Girl asked

"She afraid of a Vampire. I think she also been compelled."

"What that."

"It Vampire Mind Control, it very powerful and she under it control. That why she thinks she's telling the truth and lying but I can break it." I said as I fired a psi-bolt at her and knocked her out.

"When she wakes up she will remember everything he ever compelled her to do and forget."

"Flamebird, Wonder Girl. The United Nations building is under attack and I want you two to check it out." Nightwing told us over the communicator.

"Come on Wonder Girl let's go." I said as I flew out the window with Wonder Girl right behind me. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>"Wonder Girl try holding that guy off so I can get Secretary Tseng to safety."<p>

"Right." Acknowledge Wonder Girl as she flew in and punched the alien in the stomach, putting him on his knees. I then flew in right behind her and kicked him in the chest knocking him on the ground.

"Wonder Girl keep him busy. I will get Secretary Tseng to safety." I told her as I walked the secretary to a secret elevator.

"All over it Flamebird!" She said as she cracked her knuckles

"Were are you taking me?" Secretary Tseng asked in fear from his recent attack.

"Down." I answered as I took him down and ran out but the alien jumped down and smashed the elevator and the force knocked us on the ground. I fired a psi-bolt at him but he brushed it off.

"We'll that new." No one has ever not been affected by my psi-bolts. "Ekoms dna srorrim!" I yelled as a smoke surround the alien. "Let go." I told the secretary.

As we ran into the next room, a grappling hook came but I tackled him to the ground. Wonder Girl came flew in and tripped him.

"Hold it clown face we weren't done dancing!"

"Kizi fem!"

"Yeah, yeah kizi fem. I've been called worse. I think?"

The alien sent a punch at Wonder Girl but she ducked in time and gave him a uppercut and kicked him several feet away then warped him in her lasso. He laughed and pulled the lasso and punched Wonder Girl in the face and sending her twirling into the ceiling.

"Mr. Secretary run." I told him and he took of running. "Erif nrub, nordlauc elbbub!" I yelled as a fiery explosion ingulfed the alien but he walked out of it without a single injury. Wonder Girl flew right at him but he doged, grabed her leg and swing her right at me.

"Are you okay Flamebird?"

"I'm fine Wonder Girl."

The ailen leaped in front of the secretary, grabed both of his arms and started reaping him apart but I felt no pain like he wasn't even alive.

"No!" Yelled Wonder Girl

The alien pulled him apart and reveled a small bipedal creature with a scaly, sallow skin. They have lean faces with two horn-like extensions at the top, and pointy ears.

"Your worlds, your world." Said the alien as he jumped onto a flying motorcycle and took the small one with him.

"I think clown face was some kind of ailen"

"That not even the scary part."

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice<strong>

**January 4, 20:00 EST**

"It's all hands on deck," Nightwing explained. "The League and the team will hit all fourteen Krolotean Zeta locations simultaneously. Your priorities are to destroy all Zeta Tubes or platforms and search for any humans the aliens may have abducted. As always, Mal is ops manager, coordinating comm from here." Our leader stopped the pacing that had started at the same time as this conversation, and glanced at the different team members in the room, most likely deciding who would be best for what squad.

"Come on, give me Alpha." La'gaan whispered.

"Wonder Girl and I are Alpha." Nightwing declared.

"Yes!" Cassie cheered.

I smiled, happy for her.

It wasn't every day someone got picked for Alpha.

"Neptune's beard!" La'aan cried, smacking his forehead.

Nightwing continued on, ignoring La'ann

"Assignment: Philadelphia."

"Okay, okay." Lagoon Boy grumbled. "Give me Beta."

I knew I wasn't going to be Beta either. Rookies always get Gamma, and according to Zatanna, that's what I'm considered right now.

"Batgirl, Bumblebee," Nightwing turned to the two girls, "you two and Wolf will be Beta. Assignment: Vladivostok."

Finally, Nightwing turns to me, La'gaan, Robin, and Blue Beetle.

"Robin, La'gaan, Blue Beetle, and Flamebird, you're Gamma. Prep the Bio-ship. You're heading for New Orleans."

"Gamma always gets the soft gigs." Lagoon Boy growled, heading for the hangar.

"And that's bad why?" Blue Beetle asked him.

* * *

><p><strong>New Orleans<strong>

**January 4, 21:49 CST**

"A tool shed?" Lagoon Boy complained from his position at the helm. "Barely enough room for one Zeta in there. I knew we got the soft gig."

Blue leaned back in his seat. "And yet, I'm strangely okay with that."

"How abou-" I was interrupted by Blue talking to himself.

"Yes I am. _Yes I am. Yes. I. AM!"_

I blinked at my friend in confusion.

Robin narrowed his eyes but he chose to ignore Blue as he pressed his Robin logo.

"Robin to cave. We're in position."

"Acknowledged Gamma." Mal replied. "All Team squads and Justice League units are in place and ready. It's go time."

We all went to the back of the Bio-Ship, where an opening had already been made ready for us.

We all jumped out of the opening, or in mine and Beetles cases, floated out. They landed on some old cars as I floated behind.

Robin nodded at Beetle, and a cannon took the place of his hand. He aimed it at the shed and open fired. In a few moments, the shed was no more.

Lagoon Boy jumped down and examined the remains of the shed, kicking over a tool box in the process. He turned back to us. "Congratulations Blue. You took out an actual tool shed."

_"Well, that was pointless." I said_

_"Mal's never steered us wrong before, so I'm gonna give him a call. _Gamma to cave. There's no Zeta tube here. No Kroloteans. No hidden entrance." Robin said as he pulled out his GPS and examined it.

"Watchtower sensors still read trace Zeta radiation from the site." Mal replied.

"Confirmed," Robin reported, "but the radiation signature is coming from... below the water line!"

He looked to Lagoon Boy, gesturing towards the water.

"You're up," he said.

I watched as the Atlantan jumped in, and I subconsciously took a step backwards, suddenly feeling nervous.

Me and Robin popped in our re-breathers and followed Lagoon Boy. He was in front of a big door, and Robin pointed towards the door. Lagoon Boy nodded before using his extra strength to to pry the door open so that we could swim through. When we got through, I took the re-breather out before handing it to Robin, who quickly pocketed it along with his own.

My eyes widened when I saw the massive quantity of Kroloteans that were here. We all swam over to a platform and I silently floated to it, as Beetle lifted Robin and Lagoon Boy We all ducked behind a stone block as Robin called the cave.

"Gamma to cave. We've hit the mother load. Huge base, alien tech, multiple zeta- uh- platforms, and more Kroloteans than I can count."

"Acknowledged," Mal replied. "I'll send backup, but until then, lay low."

_"That may be a problema ese." _Beetle thought to us, pointing towards a large video image of us on a Krolotean screen.

I looked behind us to see an alien camera. How did we miss that?

Jaime glared at Lagoon Boy. "_Soft gig, huh?"_

_"Form up! Blue, you have our six." Robin Commanded_

Blue flew up._ "Si hermano!"_

_"Stay liquid minnows!" Said _Lagoon Boy

I leviated up into the air and used my psi-bolts to fight the Kroloteans.

I saw a Krolotean sneaking up behind Blue and fired a psi-bolt at it.

"Their are to many."

"Do you have any ideas?" Asked Robin

"Yep, just stand back." I said as I tapped into the fear of the captives, Robin's fear of being team leader, and the Kroloteans fear of us. I channeled it into a Psionic Wave of fear and all the Kroloteans scream and started running.

"He said what?!" Beetle suddenly exclaimed as he pointed at one of the _Kroloteans_

_"You can understand them?" _I asked him

_"I- I don't understand, exactly. Jefe over there is ordering the Kroloteans to zeta off world. He's setting the base to self-destruct in four minutes!" _Blue said urgently.

_"Then we're getting out of here." _Robin said, swiping away a Krolotean. "A_nything else I should know?"_

_"No ese. He said something about sacrificing the playthings below."_

_"The captives!" I_ shouted.

_"Five minute thirty ese! Then boom!"_

_"And Nightwing said no unnecessary risks to the squad," _Robin furrowed his brow, as he was sending waves of unconfident. "_But this is necessary. Below! We have to get below!"_

_I suddenly got a hit from someone that was nor a captive or a _Kroloteans. It felt undead like a...Vampire!

"Guys I will find you before this place blows." I said as I ran away from the group and to the Vampire.

"Flamebird, get back here!" Yelled Robin but I ignored his calls. Suddenly I sensed someone behind and turned around and saw a young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes, and curly hair with blonde highlights streaks in her hair. She moved so fast it was like a blur as she tackled me and pinned me to the wall

"Well, well if it isn't Mick." Said the women

"Who are you?"

"Name's Ruby."

"Do you work for the same man who was compelling Jinx?"

"More like work with but yes although he doesn't have to compel me." I sensed waves of love coming off of her as she said that. I charged up a psi-bolt and hit her with it but it did nothing.

'I've been around a long time Mick. Your going to have to do better then that.' Ruby said in my head

"Your a telepath."

"Like I said, I've been around a long time."

"What are you going to do to me."

"Nothing. He commanded me not to kill you but I would leave before this place blow." She said as she let me go. "Although he said nothing about getting a taste of your blood."

"No!" Suddenly Ruby flung into the wall. Not taking the time to think about whit happened I locked on to the Team's emotions and found them with the captives.

"Flamebird were did you go?" Robin Asked

"It's a long story but how about we get this captives out." I said as I focused on not dying and saving us all, using my tele-empathy I enhanced my emotions and tapped into everyone else's as I tore a hole in the ship and everyone jumped out it and fell into the water but luckily I levitated.

"Sorry!" Descending around Gamma squad was the Justice League, and eventually the rest of the Young Justice team, excluding those that went to Ran, arrived as well, riding the Supercycle.

Nightwing was piloting it and looked down at us, his face devoid of any emotion until he leaned forward, a smirk becoming obvious on his face. "Dude! Way to get your feet wet!" Nightwing shouted, the pride in his voice all too evident.

* * *

><p><strong>The best part of my story is I am accepting 6 oc's for this story and may get their own story. They will be teen meta-human experimented on by the Reach. Three males and Three females. One male will date Raven and one female will date Robin. PM Only<strong>

**Name:**

**Age (Has to be at 16 or younger):**

**Mentor:**

**Hero Name:**

**Powers/skills:**

**Appearance:**

**Superhero Costume:**

**Back Story:**

**Family:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Love Interest:**

**Civilian Clothes:**


End file.
